


Протоколы безопасности

by bnbc



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Ви вынуждает Такэмуру встретиться с ней в номере мотеля (в котором, конечно, только одна кровать). Таймлайн: между парадом и финалом.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Протоколы безопасности

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Security Protocols](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632252) by [bnbc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc)



> Не уверена, что тянет на полноценное предупреждение, но присутсвует некоторая ебля в мозг, и с этикой тоже не все хорошо.

— Валила бы ты отсюда, — посоветовал Джонни.

Ви обернулась через плечо: Джонни валялся на кровати, ровно в том самом месте куда она сама подумывала упасть. Что ж, пришлось довольствоваться малым: она выдвинула стул, уселась на него верхом и продолжила гипнотизировать дверь.

— Прием, прием, здравый смысл вызывает Ви. Повторяю: здравый смысл на связи, ответьте. 

— Не льсти себе, Джонни. Здравыми твои слова может назвать разве что пророк Генри, и то в плохой день.

— Тогда поздравляю, подруга, ты тупее бездомного сумасшедшего. Так и будешь пялиться на дверь? 

— А куда еще мне смотреть, на рожу твою унылую?

— Да хоть бы и на нее. Узришь, так сказать, результаты своих трудов.

Ви вздохнула. Потом пересела так, чтобы видеть Джонни. Желание пнуть его было сильно, как никогда, но Ви подавила порыв — пробовали, знаем, так себе удовольствие.

— Хорошая девочка. Можешь ведь, когда хочешь.

— Теперь ты свалишь?

— Хрена с два. Я собираюсь остаться здесь и выкрикивать гребаные предостережения до тех пор, пока ты к ним не прислушаешься.

— Тогда не трать время: я никуда не уйду.

— Слушай, ну зачем тебе это? — Джонни пялился в потолок, сигаретный дым скапливался над его лицом и медленно таял в воздухе, и Ви поневоле залипла на нем взглядом. — Ты это специально, да? Чтобы меня позлить?

Ви даже рассмеялась от неожиданности, настолько это было тупо.

— Джонни, я знаю, в это трудно поверить, но не все в этом мире вращается вокруг тебя.

— Точно, ты мстишь. И не говори, что это не в твоем характере — я еще не забыл как ты надо мной издевалась после того, как я вернул тебе тело.

— Ты проебался, Джонни, и полностью это заслужил.

— Ни хрена! — Джонни поднял руку и зачем-то погрозил потолку указательным пальцем. — То есть я проебался, конечно, тут не спорю. Но пять часов самого дерьмового лазерпопа, да еще без права нажраться? Черт, Ви, это было охренеть как жестоко.

— Добро пожаловать в Найт Сити, чумба. В любом случае, дело прошлое. Ты подосрал мне, я — тебе, один-один, ничья, всем спасибо, расходимся. Так что свали, пожалуйста нахер, и не порть мне вечер.

Ви взглянула на дверь, потом подняла глаза вправо и вверх, куда ее оптика выводила время.

— Будет охренеть как ржано, если он не придет. 

— Джонни…

— Нет, правда. Я передумал, оставайся. Хочу посмотреть на твое лицо, когда ты все поймешь.

Ви ничего не ответила, но Джонни, по ходу, этого даже не заметил.

— Смешно будет, правда. У тебя такое выражение делается… Нет, он точно не придет. Я бы не пришел. Ненавижу, знаешь, когда девки на меня вешаются. 

— Ага. А кто мне вчера втирал, что перетрахал больше фанатов, чем любой рокер своего времени?

— Ты не понимаешь, это…

— ...другое. Конечно. Джонни, слушай, если тебе нечем заняться, иди, я не знаю… мои детские воспоминания посмотри. Найди какую-нибудь глупую историю, из тех, что я сама уже забыла. Оторвешься, поиздеваешься надо мной, только потом, ага?

Джонни сел на кровати, сдвинул с лица очки и посмотрел Ви в глаза.

— Охренеть, подруга, да ты в полном дерьме. Мозг покинул здание и просил за ним не идти. 

За дверью раздались шаги. Джонни продолжал трепаться, но Ви уже не слушала, хотя это было непросто — кода кусок, он обожал звучание собственного голоса, пусть он и существовал только в ее голове. Шаги остановились. Ви задержала дыхание.

Стук в дверь — три громких, четких удара, — и, через короткую паузу, четвертый.

— Пушку возьми.

Ви не ответила, но пушку взяла. Машинально считала информацию, — с предохранителя снята, до полного магазина не хватает двух патронов, — наставила на дверь и лишь после этого открыла. Нешироко, как раз хватило, чтобы просунуть дуло... и убедиться, что за дверью тот, кого она ждала.

— Горо, — Ви кивнула, отступила на шаг назад, но пистолета не опустила. — Хвоста не было?

— Я соблюдаю протоколы безопасности, — прежде, чем шагнуть в номер, он коротко оглядел коридор. — В отличии от тебя. Эта встреча — большая ошибка.

— Смотри, Ви, до чего ты меня довела: я полностью согласен с этим арасачьим выродком.

— Как скажешь, — ответила она обоим.

Выждав пару минут, Ви снова открыла дверь и осмотрелась по сторонам. Никого. Если, конечно, не считать одинокого таракана, медленно ползущего по стене. Все чисто. Хотя хрен его знает: может, кто-то догадался вмонтировать в насекомое миниатюрную камеру. Бредово, конечно, но когда зарываешься на мегакорпорацию, подвоха можно ждать с любой стороны.

— Ви.

Она захлопнула дверь куда громче, чем собиралась. Защелкнула замки, прошла — гордо сказано, целых два шага, — через комнату и села на кровать, в опасной близости от ботинка Джонни. Исчезать ни ботинок, ни его хозяин, пока не собирались. Но, вроде, молчали, и на том спасибо.

Горо стоял у окна. Спокойный, собранный, — казалось, он может ждать вечно. Ви как-то пошутила про плывущий по реке труп врага. Не лучшая вышла шутка. Она столько раз видела его таким, но сегодня что-то было по-другому. Сегодня Горо куда больше походил на человека, чей взгляд она так боялась поймать, прячась за односторонним стеклом в пентхаусе Компеки Плаза.

— Рада, что ты в порядке, — сказала Ви, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Повертела в руках пистолет и отложила в сторону. В голове было пусто.

Не то, чтобы она совсем не планировала этот разговор. Вовсе нет, план у нее был. Хороший такой, надежный: дождаться Горо… и действовать по обстоятельствам. 

— Взаимно. Так зачем тебе так понадобилась личная встреча?

— Вот он, твой звездный час, — Джонни, конечно, промолчать не сумел. — Подсказать ответ?

— Вопрос доверия.

— Доверия?

— Угу. Мне казалось подозрительным, что ты прячешься даже от меня, — Горо собирался что-то сказать, но Ви подняла руку, показывая, что не закончила. — Да, “Арасака” пыталась нас обнулить. И что с того? 

— Не верю, что мне приходится объяснять…

— Побереги воздух, а? Я и так знаю, что ты скажешь: тебя ищут, меня тоже ищут, так что нам лучше не появляться в одном месте, чтобы в случае нового… инцидента, был шанс что хоть кто-то из нас останется в живых и сможет дать показания. Все верно?

— Да.

— Я просто хотела увидеть тебя, чтобы…

— ...трахнуть, — вмешался Джонни. — Эй, не смотри так на меня, это твои мысли, а не мои. 

— ...убедиться, что ты — это все еще ты, а не очередной хитрожопый конструкт, созданный “Арасакой”. Если бы ты не пришел…

— Ты бы разорвала нашу сделку. Помню. Ты выразилась предельно ясно. Я не конструкт, Ви. Убедилась?

— Ну, я бы еще пальцем потыкала, для верности.

Ви тут же пожалела о сказанном, потому что Джонни с размаху хлопнул ее по спине.

— А что потом? За ручки попросишь подержаться? Нет, ты не подумай, все это просто омерзительно, но худшая часть — смотреть, как ты сидишь тут и сиськи мнешь. Блин, Ви…

— Заткнись нахер, — сказала Ви. Кажется, вслух, иначе почему Горо так странно на нее посмотрел? — Нахер, блядь, зактнись.

Она вскочила, засунула руки в карманы куртки. Все не просто пошло не так, все было как-то… тупо. 

Джонни ее выбесил, но этого стоило ожидать. И поздно себе говорить, что надо было подумать башкой и сразу принять таблетки. Чего теперь-то? Теперь можно было сделать только одно: свалить отсюда, к вящей радости Джонни, который снова по щелчку пальцев вывел ее из себя.

— Ладно, — Ви шагнула к двери. Хотелось рвануть с места, но надо было что-то сказать, и слова хлынули из нее сплошным потоком.

— Я получила, что хотела. Спасибо, что пришел, все такое. Сделка в силе. Доверие, хуеверие. Я уйду первой, ты подождешь несколько минут, — видишь, соблюдаю я твои сраные протоко…

Ви замолчала, когда Горо взял ее за руку. Во-первых, от того, что почувствовала это — а ведь не должна была: она никогда не включала обратную связь от “богомолов” без необходимости. Во-вторых… во-вторых от Горо, который вечно трясся над своим личным пространством, это было охренеть как неожиданно. Но приятно, что уж тут.

— Ты неплохая воровка, Ви, — сказал он. — А вот лгунья ужасная. 

Ви молча уставилась на него. Что это было вообще? Комплимент? Оскорбление? Похоже, недоумение вполне ясно читалось на ее лицо, потому что Горо уточнил:

— Ты точно получила то, что хотела?

Да похер, подумала Ви. Джонни, сука, опять ты прав, особенно насчет сисек.

Она ждала, что Горо сразу же отстранится, а потому прежде, чем поцеловать, положила ладонь ему на затылок. Напрягла руку, готовясь к сопротивлению… которого не было. Нет, ей не показалось: Горо ответил на ее поцелуй, и, пока одна его рука по-прежнему сжимала ей предплечье, другая скользнула под куртку. 

Ви целовалась жадно, напористо, как ее когда-то научила ее первая подружка. Никто не жаловался — до сих пор. Горо, похоже, не слишком нравилось: иногда он останавливался плотно сжимал губы и ждал несколько секунд, прежде, чем снова продолжить. Будто она пересекала какую-то грань, заходила за черту. Будто это он решал, что и как будет происходить.

Когда Ви почувствовала, что он снова собирается это сделать, то отстранилась первой. Подалась назад, дернула Горо на себя со всей силы и повалилась спиной на кровать. И рассмеялась, глядя на то, как он пытается удержать равновесие — и падает рядом.

Она сама не поняла, почему перестала смеяться. Будто что-то кольнуло между лопаток. Мимолетная мысль, чувство, будто она забыла что-то важное — как ключи в замке зажигания или плановый визит к риперу…

— Меня сейчас стошнит.

Джонни склонился над ней, так низко, что между их лицами было от силы пара сантиметров.

— Ви, — попросил он. — Сделай мне одолжение — прими, блядь, таблетку. 

Мысль была здравая. Ви вытащила из кармана пузырек, изрядно полегчавший за последнее время — очередное напоминание о том, как мало ей осталось. Обычно это злило ее или расстраивало, но сегодня она отказалась об этом думать.

— Спасибо за ваше нихрена, — сказал Джонни и, наконец, исчез.

— Ви? Ты…

— ...в порядке. Просто не хочу, знаешь, — она махнула пузырьком в воздухе. — Снова вырубиться. Было бы чертовски обидно.

Горо покачал головой, но лгуньей ее не назвал. Тем более, это и не была ложь, — так, полуправда. 

Ви выпуталась из куртки, начала было расстегивать рубашку, потом плюнула и стянула ее через голову. Довольно зажмурилась, когда прохладные пальцы коснулись ее кожи — она не смотрела, но точно знала, каким будет их маршрут — вдоль линий татуировок по ключицам и шее. Когда ладонь прижалась к ее лицу, она не выдержала и чуть прихватила зубами риалскин — судя по реакции, обратную связь от рук Горо тоже выкрутил на полную.

— Ви.

Дождавшись, когда она откроет глаза, он с силой провел пальцем ей по скуле и улыбнулся этой своей исчезающей улыбкой. Серебристая оптика мягко отблескивала, взгляд был серьезным. 

— Ви, — повторил Горо. — Я обязан спросить. Ты… уверена, что хочешь продолжить?

— Черт возьми, да.

— Хорошо, — он прикрыл глаза и коротко кивнул. — Очень хорошо.

Он еще раз коснулся ее губ, мягко, едва уловимо, — а потом сжал пальцы на ее подбородке и резко отвернул лицо в сторону. Система выдала сообщение, что считывает “щепку”, поток данных выплеснулся на оптику, слишком быстро, чтобы можно было считать что-то кроме многочисленных алармов.

Первым, инстинктивным уже порывом было выпустить клинки, и Ви поддалась ему, не думая о последствиях, и в ту же долю секунды на ее предплечьях сомкнулись пальцы. Острая вспышка предвкушения, смешанного с недоумением и злостью, пронзила ее — сейчас металл поддастся и лезвия вырвутся наружу, прорезая ей путь к свободе. И ее верные “богомолы”, ебаное чудо мать ее арасачьей техники… покорно ушли обратно в пазы.

— Ви, успокойся.

Она не слушала — взвыла как раненое животное, попыталась вырваться. Безуспешно. Поле зрения заслонило сообщение: система инициировала процедуру деактивации боевых имплантов. Ви проигнорировала его, отдала “богомолам” новую команду, потом еще одну — импланты не отвечали.

— С-сука, ты что сделал?!

— Тебе ничего не угрожает, Ви. Пожалуйста, успокойся, я все…

— Хера с два!

Она отвела голову назад насколько смогла, и со всей силы двинула Горо головой в переносицу. Он почти успел увернуться, удар получился такой себе, но Ви этого хватило, чтобы освободить правую руку. Она ударила, целя в горло, но промахнулась, угодив куда-то в челюсть. Выиграла доли секунды — мимолетные, драгоценные. Отклик от смартлинка прошел сквозь помехи, как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть нашарить пистолет и вдавить дуло под челюсть Горо.

Он совсем не сопротивлялся. Ви поняла это с запозданием, глядя сверху вниз на его абсолютно спокойное лицо. Рукоять пистолета холодила ладонь, адреналин кипел в крови, требуя действий, но… Горо не сопротивлялся. Лежал, вдавленный в кровать ее весом, и смотрел ей в глаза. Без страха. 

— Ты так красива…

— Что, блядь?!

— Ты боишься меня?

Ви трясло от злости, выстрелить было так просто — куда проще, чем разбираться во всем этом дерьме. Всего одно маленькое, почти незаметное движение. Но это его спокойствие, едва ли не покорность, — оно заставило ее сомневаться.

— У тебя десять секунд. Что, блядь, происходит?

— Вопрос доверия, Ви. Ты боишься меня?

Она перехватила пистолет и двинула Горо по лицу рукояткой, так, что голова мотнулась.

— Сойдет за ответ? 

— Тогда почему ты злишься?

— Ты совсем охренел?! Отрубил мне боевые системы и спрашиваешь, почему я злюсь?!

— А ты собиралась их использовать? 

— Что?..

— Боевые системы, — в ссадине на скуле набухли первые шарики крови, но голос Горо звучал так, будто они мирно прогуливались по площади корпораций, а не приходили в себя после короткой потасовки. — Зачем они тебе... прямо сейчас?

— К чему ты, блядь, ведешь?

— Без них ты чувствуешь себя уязвимой. Потому что боишься. И мой вопрос в том, боишься ли ты меня. Потому что если это так — мне лучше уйти.

— Я боюсь… — Ви почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха и замолчала. Из груди вырвался какой-то жалкий всхлип, и она выждала, прежде, чем признать.

— Я боюсь. Боюсь, что конструкт перепишет мою личность. Боюсь, что твоя распрекрасная Ханако отымеет меня и выбросит на свалку. Боюсь, что умру — потому что станет слишком поздно… или потому что какой-нибудь неуравновешенный мудила решит устроить вечеринку с бомбами через стенку от нас. Так что да, блядь, я охренеть как боюсь.

— Но не меня, — в его голосе не было вопросительных интонаций. Ви покачала головой.

— Нет. Не тебя.

— Хорошо, — Горо прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. — Прости меня за это. И знай, что я приму любое твое решение.

Любое решение? Как будто, тут их могло быть больше одного. Ви чуть было не сказала это вслух, но потом поняла, что Горо прав: она все еще могла застрелить его, или просто уйти… или остаться. Последнее казалось безумием, но безумием особого толка.

— Что за хрень ты мне загрузил? Вирус? 

— Кем ты меня счита… — Горо осекся, поймав ее взгляд. Должно быть не очень хотел услышать — кем. — Программа для спарринга. Совместима со всеми имплантами “Арасаки”, принудительный запуск. Осталась… со старых времен.

В ссадине от ее удара скопилось слишком много крови, одно неосторожное движение, — и потечет вниз по щеке. Ви коснулась алого шарика подушечкой пальца, потом приложила его к губам Горо. 

Она приняла решение. 

Обычно секс казался Ви… обычным. Приятным. Иногда классным. Совсем редко — классным настолько, что после хотелось перезвонить. Но она не помнила, когда в последний раз у нее было так, что каждый сантиметр кожи, настоящей или реалскина, так остро отзывался на прикосновение, что каждый поцелуй вызывал желание сдохнуть, что было так хорошо, что практически невыносимо, и хотелось немедленно все закончить, и тут же повторить.

Она не знала, в чем дело. Это из-за программы? Или из-за всей этой херни про страх и доверие? Или… Да какая хрен разница.

Горо что-то шептал ей в ухо, настолько неразборчиво, что лингвоимплант не справлялся, но Ви не нужен был перевод. Она все понимала и так: “ты можешь мне доверять”, без слов говорили руки, скользящие по спине, “как я доверяю тебе”, вторили губы, касаясь кожи на внутренней стороне бедер. И скоро, очень скоро, им и вовсе стало не до разговоров — даже таких.

Ви никогда не разрешала себе утратить контроль, а сейчас отдала его, легко и радостно, как ненужную вещь. Страшно не было. Непривычно, как в игре, правил которой она не знала, но ей было плевать, пока они играли на одной стороне. 

Металлический привкус на языке чуть отрезвил Ви, и она рассмеялась, поняв откуда он взялся — забывшись, она вцепилась зубами в плечо Горо, прямо в переплетение металла и пластика его имплантов. Он замер, поймал ее взгляд. Вместо ответа на невысказанный вопрос, Ви потянулась к его волосам.

— Не стоит, — попросил Горо и мягко перехватил ее руку.

— Пожалуйста, — слово вырвалось хриплым шепотом, Ви и не чувствовала до того, как сильно у нее пересохло горло и губы. — Пожалуйста… Такэмура-сама.

Это был странный взгляд, Ви не взялась бы сказать, что он означает. Горо резко выдохнул и разжал пальцы. Ви сочла это разрешением, и через пару секунд длинные волосы, освобожденные из узла, скользнули по ее щеке.

— Довольна?

— Довольна, — она чуть приподнялась, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. — Еще как.

Ви не знала, сколько это продолжалось, — минуты, часы, одно бесконечное мгновение? Должно быть, в какой-то момент она все же вырубилась от сенсорной перегрузки, и пришла в себя только когда Горо позвал ее по имени. Похоже, не в первый раз.

— Пожалуй, с нас хватит, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. 

Спорить Ви не хотелось. Хотелось просто лежать, медленно водя пальцами по его груди, по границе металла и живой кожи, и не думать о будущем. Но время — та еще сука, и очень скоро Ви поняла, что не может отделаться от одной мысли.

— Знаешь, это даже забавно, — сказала она, протягивая между пальцами прядь своих волос. — Что ты боишься меня.

— С чего ты взяла?

— С того, что ты отключил мне импланты. Скажешь, я не права? — она спохватилась, вскинула голову. — Верни мне доступ, сейчас же.

— Он давно у тебя, — Горо вздохнул. — Снова этот взгляд. Ты мне не веришь. Программа рассчитана на двадцать минут. Они давно прошли, Ви.

Быстрая диагностика показала, что он не врет.

— Но ты права, — продолжил Горо. — Я тоже боюсь. Боюсь, что если мне придется выбирать между моим долгом и тобой, то я не смогу... поступить правильно.

Ви хватило ума не спрашивать, что именно он имеет ввиду. Вместо этого она села, обхватила колени руками и уставилась на него. 

— Я… у меня важное дело назревает, не знаю, когда мы снова увидимся, а номер оплачен до утра, и…

— Мы здесь и так слишком долго. Каждая лишняя минута подвергает нас обоих опасности…

— Я знаю, но…

Горо протянул руку и положил пальцы ей на губы, призывая молчать.

— Эй, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Я же не сказал, что не останусь.


End file.
